


Some Kind of Deathwish

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Honestly, sometimes Hazel wishes she could shake some sense into Daisy. Written for 12 Days of Christmas, Day 8 — Eight Gun Barrels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Some Kind of Deathwish

I could have quite happily pushed Daisy out of the window. It looked big enough to shove her out of. Or perhaps down the stairs. I even thought about grabbing the nearest thing (a rather heavy clock, it was perhaps for the best that I didn't) and flinging it at her. In the end, I satisfied myself with hitting her in the chest with quite feeble hammerings of my fists, certainly not enough to hurt her, while she held onto me tightly.

"What sort of insufferable _fool_ taunts a man with a gun?" I demanded once my struggling was exhausted and Daisy's hold on me loosened.

"Nothing awful happened, Hazel, I do think you're being a little unreasonable..."

" _Unreasonable?_ " My energy returned ten-fold and I shoved Daisy back a few steps. She looked as unruffled as always to the untrained eye but I could see the slightly wobble in her facade.

"You could have been killed!" I choked on the words and then cut Daisy off before she could speak. "And don't give me that rubbish about heroines never dying. Even heroines die if they're shot!"

I was sure Daisy muttered 'Not always' but if she did, she had the good sense to say it quietly enough that I couldn't quite be sure. 

"If he was pointing the gun at me, then he wasn't pointing the gun at you," Daisy said. Her reasoning knocked all the breath from me.

It's not that I ever doubted that Daisy cared for me. Admittedly you had to read between the lines a bit because voicing affection out loud was not something proper English girls did (though, to be fair, voicing affection out loud isn't really something I was used to at home either so that might not be just an English thing. Perhaps it was a class thing...) but I knew all the same that Daisy cared. But to know that Daisy did all this, made those reckless decisions, to keep me out of harm's way still struck me hard all the same.

"But..." It was like trying to talk around clay, my words stuck in my mouth.

"You're quite welcome, Watson, and as I said, we're all perfectly fine so we needn't discuss it ever again. Now, what time did you say our train was?"

I could _still_ have quite happily pushed Daisy out of a window but maybe just the ground floor window now.


End file.
